I didn't fall! I was pushed!
by evil-hazel-18
Summary: Cam doesn't run away. She stays and trains. Solomon wants her to go to Blackthorne over the summer and show them what shes made of and get extra training. When she gets there she's in for a huge surprise and isn't sure what to do to get out of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter to ****I didn't fall! I was pushed****. I am really excited about this story. I have been thinking about it for a while now so I think this will have a better flowing story line. I really hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1

Cammie POV

This was it. After Blackthorne left for the second quarter; and I said no to running away with Zach, I had been doing nothing but training.

The girls trained with me and Liz was even a decent fighter now. It was summer and I knew what happened next would change my life. I was leaving to go find my dad.

Or so I thought.

The morning I was about to sneak out Solomon caught me and told me he had more training. I was suspicious because he had not been too thrilled with my training. He still thought of me as a little girl.

Either way I knew this would make me better prepared. If I planned on saving my dad whether I made it out—dead or alive—I knew I would feel more accomplished if I came out alive.

Nothing had prepared me for the words he spoke:

"How would you like to shock some Blackthorne Boys?" he said with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

This was when I knew Solomon was proud of how strong I had become—mentally and physically. Of course I would love to show them what I'm capable of but that wasn't the point in the training.

"What's the catch?" I said still suspicious but thinking about it never the less.

"You plan on saving your father and even locking you up won't stop you, so I think the best plan of action would be to get you a solid team," he said.

"What about the girls?" I asked. Macey, Bex, and Liz had left for the summer already but they would be my first choice in back up. I had hoped to go without considering the danger but if this was a way he would let me go I knew I could find a way to ditch them and keep them safe if it led to that.

"I think a summer with the boys at Blackthorne would be beneficial. They teach you, you teach them." He was looking at his phone obviously up to something.

"How many boys?" I asked cautiously.

"Just 4."

"Am I familiar with these boys?" I asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"With 3 of them and I'm sure you know which ones. The other was forced to stay behind due to some obligations he had with his civilian family, but you will know who he is when you see him." Solomon was typing furiously on his cell.

I didn't say anything for a while. Finally, Solomon looked away from his phone.

"Cam, this is your chance."

"My chance at what?" I snapped wanting nothing more than to just have my family back together.

"It's your chance to show those boys that Gallagher Girls can do anything, be anything and take them and any situation they are faced with."

"They're assassins. What help are they? One of their mother's is out to kill me and destroy my father for good," I said in a steel hard voice.

"He knows the weaknesses. He's the perfect guy for the job."

"What job?"

"Being your partner."

"This is crazy…"

"Is it? You can't tell me you want nothing more than to show Zach you are strong. You want to feel invincible around them. You want them to look at you as an equal," he said.

"How do you know any of this?" I said in a broken whisper.

"Abby. She wanted nothing more from me and she did it," he said with a look of pure adoration.

I'm not gonna lie. It kind of freaked me out.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Zach POV

"Solomon will be here in 8 hours," I said putting my phone in my pocket.

"Why do you think he wants us here?" Nick asked.

"I have a feeling it's something with Gallagher," Grant puffing. He was on the bench press and his face was turning red.

"Why?" Nick said.

"Gallagher Girls may seem weak but they are always in some sort of trouble," Grant said getting up from the bench press.

"Girls are always a pain in the ass," Nick said.

"You gonna tell us about the girl who pisses you off every time you two are home?" Jonas asked rolling his eyes.

I picked up some weights and started working on my biceps.

"She's beyond words! It's like she's helpless! She is a complete diva! And that's in my world," he said shaking his head.

"I hate those. Is she clingy?" Grant asked.

"No, she's the opposite. She's so damn independent it makes me want to scream! We're supposed to be in love and in front of the camera she's perfect, but once we leave the room it's like I have the plague. She pushes me away and walks into another room slamming the door," he said.

"Dude, you like her…" I said smirking.

"How could I? She's horrible!"

"No, you like the fact that she isn't all over you. You like the fact you have to work at it," I said.

"How could I like someone who can treat everyone like shit? She treats her parents and the staff like their gum on the bottom of her too high stiletto shoes that make her legs look impossibly long and her ass…"

"Dude, you like her. Get over yourself and just handle her like all girls like that need to be handled," Grant said.

"What?" Nick looked at Grant like there was something wrong with him.

"Be a bastard back," Grant said slowly.

"I am!"

"No, you really have to through it back in her face. She's miserable and thrives on drama. That's the type in your world," Grant said.

"Maybe you're right….I doubt I have to worry about it anymore anyways. I really pissed her off on spring break. I told her I would kick her ass if she so much as spat in my direction again. Her eyes flashed and her hands balled up into fists but she shook it off and stomped away," Nick said.

"Wow, who is she?" I asked not really caring. I was still thinking about Gallagher Girl. If Solomon let her leave I would kill him. She better be at the safe house I personally set up.

"It doesn't even matter," Nick said lifting weights.

Cammie POV

I was in a helicopter. I wasn't blindfolded. I knew exactly what was happening. We were flying to Washington. Despite it being summer I knew I would be freezing.

"What's the plan?" I asked about halfway there.

"Whatever you want. Make it entertaining. I know you could take 4 boys when caught off guard. Sometimes the best way to get a job done is dramatically. I would prefer you set this all up in 2 hours after we get there in the dining hall," he said.

"You don't know how long I've dreamed about pulling something like this. I'll be ready in an hour," I said checking off the metal list of supplies I had.

I just needed to scavenge a few things but I would be ready.

"Don't get cocky and screw this up. I am giving you a huge chance and I want it to be good." He was giving me a look I couldn't quite figure out.

"Come on, Solomon. Have a little faith! I'm good. Goode won't even see me coming." I was actually smirking.

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

We arrived at Blackthorne and I started getting ready for my big shot.

Zach POV

Solomon told us to go to the dining hall. This wouldn't have been weird if he hadn't have done it over the intercom.

We went anyways because we didn't dare question Solomon.

We were in the dining hall for five minutes before the strangest thing happened.

Music started throughout the hall, loud music….

**(A/N play Rolling in the Deep by Adele on youtube while you read this—trust me it will so be worth it)**

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<br>_(Loud pounding echoed through the room and we were looking around trying to find the source)_See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>

_There's a fire starting in my heart _(We noticed it coming from the vents)_  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark _(Grant starts to throw knives at the vent but a laser was cutting through it already)__

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_ (The vent crashes to the floor and we started to come near it to see what was inside. We all had knives in our hands)_  
>I can't help feeling<br>_(A figure tumbles out and stands up pulling out a rubber band and shaking dust out of her hair. I knew that hair, it was Cammie)_We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat _(She stood with her hip cocked and she was fucking waving at us like this was a normal thing)_  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>

_Baby, I have no story to be told _(Without knowing who it was Nick throws plates at her)_  
>But I've heard one of you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair <em>(She uses a platter as a shield while I stop Nick)_  
>Making a home down there<br>As mine sure won't be shared_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love remind me of us <em>(She throws her shield down and throws plates at us, we all dodge them except Jonas, who is hit straight in the face)_  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all _(Jonas is on the ground with a bloody nose maybe it's broken)_  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless _(We start coming at her to stop her from doing anything else, we're yelling out at her but the music keeps going)_  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>I can't help feeling _(She pulls out a match box and starts one)_  
>We could have had it all <em>(She throws it down and a huge line of fire starts between us)_  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>But you played it with a beating<em>

_Throw your soul through every open door _(She is connected to a wire that shoots her in the air and next thing we know she's on the other side of the hall on the emergency exit tower)_  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for <em>(We run after her to catch her and stop her from doing something else crazy. Jonas is still on the ground)_  
>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold<br>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all <em>(Nick gets there first and starts climbing the ladder. We get there when he is halfway up. She kicks down the ladder and Nick is stuck between the ground and 500 pound ladder)_  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>We could have had it all _(We are standing with our mouths open in shock)_  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>It all, it all, it all  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>

_We could have had it all _(She zips back to the other side, unhooks herself and flips through the air onto the other side of the fire)_  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand _(We get over there and Grant uses an extinguisher to get through one side of the fire. I'm at the other to do the same)_  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat _(Once I get through Grant is on the ground howling in pain)_  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>

_You could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>

_But you played it _(I finally grab her and she just smiles at me)_  
>You played it<br>You played it _(She knees me in the groin)_  
>You played it to the beat. <em>(When I don't collapse she punches me in the face and the next thing I know I'm on the ground)_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Zach POV

"Nice job, Ms. Morgan. Unfortunately, I missed the part where Mr. Newman failed to incapacitate you," I heard Solomon say as he came in.

I was still seeing stars and writhing in pain on the ground.

"No worries. I got it all on tape. I'll make sure you get the edited version when I send it to all the girls at Gallagher," I heard _her _smug tone. What was she doing here? Solomon was supposed to have her sent to the safe house I set up for her! She's endangered, and as soon as the air is flowing back into my lungs I have every intention of telling him that.

"Jesus Christ, Cammie! What the hell was all that for?" Grant said groaning as he was getting off the floor. The stars were finally gone and my breathing was ragged. The fire was slowly going out in that straight line it started in.

"Sorry, Grant it was necessary," she said with a shrug.

"Liar!" He said astonished. Cam was like a little sister to Grant and it floored him that she would even think of beating him up and not be upset even a little bit about it.

"You know, you're right! I'm really not sorry. That was extremely satisfying," she said laughing.

I got up off the floor and glared at Solomon.

"What the hell is she doing here? You were supposed to—," I started before he cut me off.

"I'm well aware of what you wanted me to do. There's a change of plans," he said.

Jonas and Nick were walking over.

"What are you guys talking about? You know what? I don't care. Excuse me but I have a long overdue mission, and I don't plan on missing it. Solomon, you're losing your touch. Did you really think I would stay here? Over my dead body. I just couldn't miss this opportunity. Now I'm out of here," she said grabbing the rope and zipping up to the ceiling.

"Zach, if you care about her at all you will stop her. She isn't ready," Solomon said strained as he watched the girl he thought of as a daughter kick the ceiling, creating a hole for her escape. It would take another few kicks to make a big enough hole in the tiled ceiling. She no doubt had planned this as flawlessly as she could, knowing Solomon was monitoring her earlier.

I ran to the other side of the room. I scaled the fire escape and got out on the ladder that led down the building. I climbed up to the roof and ran to the hole she was climbing out of. I sprinted to her, but she was fast. Much faster than the last time I had seen her. Before I knew what she was doing she jumped off the roof.

Cammie POV

I knew he was coming for me. The shock he had when I jumped wouldn't last long. When he saw I was ok, and running for the electric chain fence he snapped out of his stupor.

How? I don't know, but I heard footfalls behind me. He somehow got off the roof and was gaining. I would have beaten him, but I was busy getting out the mechanism that will disable the electricity on the fence, so I could scale it. He grabbed me around the waist before I could even throw the device.

I cursed and went limp hoping he would lose his hold. No such luck. He had me in an iron grasp and I knew I would have to fight him again.

I thrashed and turned, screaming obscenities.

"You've gotten good, Gallagher Girl. I'm impressed," he breathed in my ear, dodging my calculated swings.

I could smell his cologne and his breath against my ear drove me crazy. I barely stifled a shudder.

"I swear to god, if you don't let me go you will wake up without any testicles," I said through clenched teeth.

He kicked the backs of my knees while grabbing my wrists and pulling me against his chest.

I was actually trapped.

After months of training Zach had me pinned against him in 2 minutes flat.

"I'm going to kill you!" I said beyond pissed.

"Will you just shut up? You may have gotten better since I've last seen you, but you won't win," he said with a huge sigh.

"Aw, I didn't know Zachary Goode was capable of flattering. Alert the media! Sorry, honey, but I'm not the same naïve girl you left a few months ago. This isn't a joke—no matter what you and Solomon think—there is no way you can keep me here," I said with attitude.

"You're ridiculous," he said before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

It took 21 minutes and 12 seconds to get back into Blackthorne because I was putting up such a fight. I fell on the ground 6 times and I ran away just to get caught again 3 times.

It was a long process and when we finally got inside the doors I was placed on my feet, but Grant was on my other side with a firm grip on my arm. Zach was still on the other side.

I wanted to scream.

I eventually gave up. I knew I could get away later if I played it right.

They brought me into room with a big, rectangular table and 10 chairs—one on each end and four on each side. It was a dining room no doubt, but I knew Solomon was using it as an office/meeting area, so he could deal with me with ease.

I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster. Nick and Jonas were standing in front of the door and my only escape. There were huge glass windows, but if I knew Solomon—and trust me I did—they would be bullet proof. I had no way out of this.

Solomon was pacing in front of the large windows. He looked calm. How he could look calm at a time like this I didn't know. I just knew it pissed me off.

"I don't know what you're thinking. Your best friend is out there, captured by the COC and you are stopping what might be the only chance he has at escape," I said not bothering to hide my anger.

"At what price? Do you think your father, mother, Abby, or any of the people who love and care about you would do if I let you go through with this? Do you think I could live with myself? It's basically a suicide mission!" he said turning to me with flashing eyes. It was the most emotion I had ever seen him show.

"Do you think I could live with myself if I didn't try? I've lived without a father for how many years, Solomon? You don't think that hasn't had an effect on me? Knowing he's out there is _killing _me! I can't just sit here any longer!" I said knowing my eyes were flashing as well.

"My decision is made. You're staying here. I can't take that chance, Cammie," he said talking to me as if I was a child.

"Don't talk down to me. I hate that and you know it. If they kill him I will never forgive you," I said with venom.

"Get her out of my face, boys," Solomon said turning away from my hard stare. I had completely forgotten about our audience until then. I knew my face was a few shades redder than before, but that didn't stop my irate passion.

I scoffed as Zach and Grant led me out the door.

Zach POV

I had never seen her talk to anyone like that. She changed. She changed a lot. Her heart was hardened beyond belief. There was so much pain in her eyes it broke my heart.

We knew she wouldn't run right now. It was too obvious and she wasn't stupid. Instead of wasting her energy she would wait it out and probably try escaping tonight.

We took her to the kitchen. The cook wasn't in there, but we got snacks anyways.

She grabbed an apple off the counter, ignoring the cookies and cupcakes, which I knew were her favorite.

Nobody said anything for a long time.

Finally, she broke the silence.

"So, you're the famous Nick James? The actor Hunter James' good guy son? I didn't know you went to Blackthorne."

"Good guy? Even you have to know that's a cover," he said with a bitter smile.

"No shit. I'm from Gallagher you wouldn't believe how far we'll go for covers," she said taking a huge bite from her apple.

"Blackthorne and Gallagher are completely different things, sweetheart," he said mockingly.

I cringed knowing that wasn't going to go over well.

"Well we aren't assassins or anything, but we're pretty badass," she said smiling mischievously.

"What the fuck! You know?" Grant said pissed off. He hadn't spared her a gentle glance since she got here. She had his full attention now.

"No shit I know. Zach's mom rubbed it in my face," she said throwing away half the apple. I frowned. She was thin—too thin.

"Do the other girl's know?" Grant asked freaked out.

"Not yet. I'm sure it won't take long to figure out. You guys aren't like us. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you're something different," she said, sitting on the counter.

"Shit, Zach! Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Grant said turning his anger on me.

"Because she wasn't supposed to be here. It wouldn't have mattered," I said still a little mad at her not taking care of herself.

"Trust me I don't want to be here. You know I'll be gone as soon as I can," she said defiantly.

"It would have worked better if you hadn't told me," I said smirking.

"I just thought it would only be fair to warn you, because you have no chance in hell in stopping me," she said glaring.

"We'll see, Gallagher Girl." I through a protein bar at her. She caught it then chucked it at my head.

"Wow, who taught you that one? McHenry or Baxter?" I asked annoyed.

"You son of a bit—," she started before Nick interrupted.

"Wait! Did you just say McHenry?" he said with his eyes shut tight.

"No dur," Cam said looking at him like he was an idiot.

"As in Macey McHenry?" he said.

"Yes, Nick! We are talking about Macey McHenry! You know your fake girlfriend!" Cam screamed.

"What? You're dating Macey McHenry? The bitch you won't stop talking about?" Grant asked shocked.

"She goes to Gallagher?" Nick said looking at Cam.

"She's my roommate. Are you freaking serious, Nick? You didn't know she went to Gallagher? It's in all the tabloids!"

"I stay away from all that bullshit! She never told me, either!" he said.

"You are the worst assassin ever," she said shaking her head, "Why didn't any of you idiots tell him his fake girlfriend is a spy in training?" she turned to us now.

"We didn't know her name," Jonas said rubbing his temples at the stupidity.

"I'll repeat myself, you guys are the worst assassins ever," she said with a sigh.

"Hey, you didn't know I went to Blackthorne," Nick said defensive.

"We tried, but when Macey found out we were looking up stuff about you she nearly burst a fuse and said she didn't even want to hear your name while she was at Gallagher."

Nick's face fell.

"Nick, you don't know what her life is really like. Trust me, opening up is the hardest thing for her," Cam said sounding like her old self.

"Why?" he said sounding broken.

"I can't tell you that, hon. It's up to you," she said gently.

"How's Liz" Jonas asked twiddling his thumbs.

"She's a hell of a lot stronger and smarter. She trained with us over the past few months. I was worried she'd get hurt because of me, so she trained. She's still a klutz, but she wouldn't be Liz if she wasn't," she said with a small smile.

Jonas nodded even though I knew he wanted to know what she thought of him. Cam knew too, but she wouldn't dare tell him what Liz thought. She couldn't betray them that way.

"What about Bex?" Grant said.

"She's great. She's been sneaking out to get a taste of life out of Gallagher. She's around spy stuff all the time so she wanted a chance to be free from it. She's even stronger than before. Liz has taught us all a lot, so our skills are well rounded.

The girls all went with Bex's parents because we're worried about their safety. The COC is after me, but who knows if they'll use them to get to me?" She wrapped her arms around her body as if she was cold.

We were quiet. 3 minutes and 27 seconds later Solomon walked in.

"Show Cam the room you guys will all be sharing," he said without looking at her.

"I don't get my own room?" she said annoyed.

"You don't even get your own bed. You could sneak out easily and instead of making the boys take shifts to watch you, you share a bed with one of them," he said.

"And you aren't worried they'll rape me?" she said miffed at his careless attitude.

"You should be able to handle them by now, right?" he said with a grin, which infuriated her more.

"I hate you." Her eyes were shooting daggers at him.

"Training starts in an hour," he said before walking out, leaving us with a pissed off Gallagher Girl.

**What do you think? Goode? Bad? Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Cammie POV

"You really need to eat more," Zach said to me as we were walking up to their room.

"My eating habits are really none of your business." Zach hasn't really done anything wrong here, but I'm taking my being stuck here out against him because Solomon wasn't here.

If you twist it enough it is partly his fault. If he would have just stayed out of it I could have escaped. Solomon wouldn't have come after me. He knew I was determined.

Zach clenched his jaw and hands. I rolled my eyes.

"While you're here if you don't start eating more you will wake up to a tube in your mouth while I put food through it. Trust me I make good on my threats."

"Why do you care how much I eat? The only thing you should care about is helping with training me and learning what I have to teach you guys. Anything else is none of your business."

"Are you seriously asking me why I care?" he said incredulously.

"Yeah! You do not need to worry about me! I can take care of myself!"

"Will you two just shut up?" Grant said annoyed, "You guys are driving me crazy! Zach there is no way Cammie is going to jump up and do whatever you tell her! She is a Gallagher Girl."

I started smirking until I heard what Grant said next, "And shit, Cam! Eat something for Christ's sakes! Your waist is so small I could wrap one of my hands all the way around it!"

"Bet you couldn't with my thighs," I muttered.

"What?" Nick said with wide eyes.

"Come on! It is a known fact that Gallagher Girls have big asses and thighs with tiny waists! So boys if that turns you off you better go look for a civilian with a tiny ass and stick legs because you will never find a Gallagher Girl like that," I said.

"There—," Nick started.

"That comment doesn't even deserve a reply," Zach said opening the door.

We all walked into the room and my bags were on top of one of the boys' bed.

"Looks like you're sleeping with Zach," Grant said with a laugh.

"Fuck no!" I said grabbing my bags and putting the one with my training clothes on the dresser and the other on the floor.

I opened it and found my sweats and a t-shirt. I snatched them up and walked out the door and across the hall to the bathroom.

I walked in and changed. I walked back into the room to get a hair tie. They were messing around on their computers. I scoffed and left the room. Solomon would kill them for not being there on time. I ran to the gym. I was pumped and ready to run the 17 miles and start the vigorous workout.

Zach POV

"What's her deal?" Jonas asked from his lap top.

"I don't know. Solomon never works us that hard. At Gallagher we got away with everything," Grant said.

"We worked out earlier. I doubt he makes us do much. We can be a little late. All we need to do is train Gallagher Girl," I said.

Cammie POV

When I came in panting from the 17 miles I saw the boys walking in. Solomon was going to flip!

"Alright, Ms. Morgan you are done. These boys need to run 25 miles so there won't be much time for you to learn anything from them," he said.

"25 miles? Are you insane?" Nick said shocked.

I laughed and brushed past Solomon taking his phone. He didn't even notice! That has never happened. I was so proud of myself I almost gave myself away.

"Actually, Cam, why don't you take the electric mower and make sure they do it right." Solomon was now smirking.

"No problem!" I said with a wave of my hand as I headed out back to get the lawn mower.

Revenge is sweet! Take that Goode!

Zach POV

This was horrible. Not only was she laughing at us while we were running but she was videotaping the entire thing—with narration.

"And the arrogant boys are still jogging their 25 miles. We have gotten 8 done and they are already lagging. Tsk-tsk! Slackers! They clearly have much to learn, but with Solomon around they will be on these miles like it is nobody's business! If only they would have followed my lead! They wouldn't have to run the extra 8 miles! When will they learn, sisters? Gasp! It seems we are getting dirty looks from the boys. I am so dead when we get back to Blackthorne!" she said with mock fear.

"Like you could run these extra miles better!" Grant said annoyed.

She locked the iPhone she was using to record us with and put it in her pocket. "Actually, one time I was forced to run 30 miles. Solomon was pissed at me a few weeks ago and my attitude was horrible. I was acting up in front of everyone in cove-ops and he wasn't happy with me because of how tired I was from the extra training. To teach me a lesson he told me that if I wanted extra training I needed to get extra stamina and get rid of my smart mouth."

We all were staring at her with wide eyes. I was pretty pissed at Solomon. He knew she was tired and working herself hard, but it wasn't with his blessing so he….did what I would have done.

We all stopped running. She stopped the mower and didn't say a word about us stopping. We knew she wouldn't tell Solomon.

"Weren't you furious?" Grant asked at her cavalier explanation.

"At first," she conceded. "But on my torturous run I thought about his side. He was trying to get me to stop what I was doing. I cut back on my training when I realized that it wasn't helping me if I couldn't even function."

"You still are exhausted, though," I said eyeing the circles under her eyes with a frown.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"You have dark circles," I said.

"Shit!" she cursed, her hand flying to under her eyes.

"If you aren't training as much why are you still exhausted?" Grant asked crossing his arms. We both weren't happy about that. Grant was the over protective brother and he couldn't stand her hurting herself.

"Funny, Solomon asked me the same thing when he confronted me. He knew I hadn't been training because I wasn't in the gym as often. I told him that just because I was training didn't mean I would sleep."

"What did he say?" Jonas asked.

"He didn't say anything. He just narrowed his eyes and dismissed me from his office. There wasn't much he could say," Gallagher Girl said.

"Why won't you sleep? Is some kind of protest?" I asked annoyed with her. She wasn't taking care of herself and it made me furious. Then I got even madder because I care.

"I wish," she muttered looking off into the distance.

"What does that mean?" Nick asked.

"Forget it. Let's get going. Solomon will get suspicious if you don't hustle for a few miles." She hopped onto the mower and didn't say a word for a really long time.

When I couldn't take her silence anymore I jumped onto the mower, stopped it, and pulled her off.

"How would you feel to a little bet competition?" I asked her.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Every time one of wins a competition, the winner gets a favor or secret from the loser as payment," I said with a smirk.

"Conditions?"

"What do you have in mind?" I threw her words back at her.

"You can't make me promise to stay here."

"Fine, but that means you can't make me promise to let you leave." I said trapping her against the mower. My hands were next to her, caging her in.

"We can modify the terms as needed throughout the game. How long should it last?" she said placing her hands on my chest. She looked like she was going to push me away, but thought better of it.

"We'll play it by ear." I was smirking.

"Deal."

"Kiss on it?" I asked wagging my eyebrows suggestively.

She flushed bright red. I smirked. I hadn't seen her like this since I last saw her a few months ago. I missed it. I loved this Cammie. I hated how she developed this rough exterior to survive. It wasn't fair.

"I'll take that as a yes," I shrugged and kissed her before she could respond.

Her hands wound around my neck while she kissed me back.

Until the guys started whooping she was totally into it. She pulled away with a gasp.

I was so going to kill them.

"Let's start with a little race. First one to the end of the clearing wins," I said pulling away.

"Starting now!" she said before darting off.

Shit, she was fast!

Not fast enough, though.

Grant POV

They were both running like their lives depended on it. Cam was pretty fast. Zach was gaining quickly though.

Zach passed her about 20 yards into the race. I couldn't believe he kissed her like that. I didn't expect her shyness. She was such a hardass when she got here. I could still see that in her, but Zach brought out that shy girl who just wanted her daddy home. He wouldn't let her hide behind a façade for him.

It brought hope to this whole thing. I heard a victory shout.

Zach had beaten Cammie. She stopped and crossed her arms. He walked towards her and whispered something in her ear. I could see her body stiffen from here. She had a classic shit just hit the fan look.

**What did you think? Goode? Bad? Review! Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile!**


End file.
